How to Court your Dragoness
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Pitch Black, a black Dragon of fear want this world to become his own to rule, however, his plan were stopped and defeated as King Manny sealed him under the Earth's soil. Peace covers the land, but Manny sense Pitch is returning and he will be more powerful than before. then, he saw a vision of Dragon of Frost and Dragoness of Gale are the only ones that can stop him. FemHiccup.


How to Court your Dragoness

"Talking"

'Talking in Thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashback_*

The Hardship of Love

One life that's gave, for one love received.

One-thousand tears that fall, when one's deceived.

One night of pleasure, a lifetime of pain.

One Broken heart was the only thing gained.

Hate gained entrance, but love still remains.

Although a hard path, none will complain…by Jaymi K.

Disclaimer: Hey, all; I would like to say this is my first request from someone who now become my new close friend and you probably know her. It's **_Purplerose128_**; she made my request for me, and now I'm making her request for her. So, now let us begin…Oh yeah, Hiccup is a girl again, and all the DreamWorks characters don't belong to me. Onward, to the story.

* * *

In far of land, where no humans has ever stepped foot on this rich soil, where only most powerful and remarkable of creatures live in peace and harmony out of man's harm's way.

There, on the other side of the stony, pointy peak that acts as a stronghold and protector from any outsider. On the other side of the mountain, there lived the greatest of creatures, Dragons.

Dragons, as far as the eye can see, they are more than a thousand of them roam their land with grace and power.

The mighty male Dragons are unconditionally strong in both strength and magic. Their robust body structure are muscled; they are bigger, and their horns are counted four that you will know that's a male Dragon. As for females, they are medium-sized compared to males, and they are graceful as they are beautiful, they only have two horns and their scales are fairly glossy.

Each Dragons rule with one element and born with beautiful gemstone that acts as their heart. The main element that's common to all Dragons is Pyro, Rumble, Earth, Aqua, Forest, and Steel if a Dragon can master one of these elements and harness its true power they become the master.

There is, of course, all-powerful Dragon warriors, the Guardians, they are the true masters of the elements, and they were chosen by the Great Manny. The first who have been chosen is the Sanderson the Dreamer, his elemental power of Earth is extraordinary he can form the shape of any kind by will. He can also make sure that his Dragon brothers and sisters are given a chance to dream and peruse their dreams till it can come true. Next, Toothiana the Remembrance, she is graceful and has motherly love for her people to make sure that no harm come upon them even she risk her life for them. She is a beautiful Dragoness with destructive full potential of Rumble, she can summon the awesome power of thunder and lightning to vanquish her enemies to dust. After, Toothiana, Aster the Hopeful has been selected by Manny with sheer bravery and power. He is tall and startlingly strong, and his element of Forest is his alley, with strength of his mind the Forest from around him will move according to his will. Vines becomes a whip; woods turn into blades, and he can use the soil to grow plant life to capture their enemies like catching fishes in the net. Everyone may think that Aster is a stone-hearted Dragon, but he has a caring heart and soul of a warrior, he takes pride to see his people safe and out of harm, and bring Hope to those in need and those who lost it. Lastly, he came without fear, North the Wondrous. A massive Dragon with large talons that can cut steel and the power of deadly Pyro is his great weapon. He is larger than typical male Dragons, but he has a heart of a gentle soul, he is kind and always cheerful, and his laugh can shake the ground, but it filled with joy. His Wonder is what truly bring to his people, bringing the smiles and laughter; eyes can make them see things they have never seen, and that's what makes him North the Wondrous. These Guardians serve only to protect their people and their King, Manny, for they are the pillars of defense for their home.

Then, there's a Dragon of a Pure, who has the power of infinite light, he is called a king among his Dragon brothers and sisters, he rules with righteousness, and he is a good-hearted soul with believe as his center. He calls himself Manny, a white Dragon with a gem of pure gold on his chest.

However, where the light shine bright the stronger the darkness is a Dragon with his gem of a heart filled no joy, nor compassion. It filled with deepest of fear, and his only joy is to see their sweetest of dreams turning into the darkest of nightmares as they wither in fear. The Dragon of Darkness call himself, Pitch Black, but to other Dragons, they dubbed him the Nightmare King.

Though, the Nightmare King, is powerful, but he was stopped by the vast Manny. He could not defeat him, and the only thing he did is to summon his great magic to seal Pitch and fear underneath the Earth below and never taste from the surface again.

The Dragon believed that Manny defeated Pitch, but Manny knows very well that Pitch will return someway, regain his power, and set fire of revenge on whoever cross his path.

Manny and his Guardians must devise a plan for Pitch's return, when Manny had a vision. Manny has the potential of the foreseen to the future, and he saw in his vision that Pitch will be defeated by Dragons of Frost and Gale.

The Guardians are astounded to hear their King's vision. Frost and Gale are two rare elements that hard to control. These elements are quite unstable if not careful if they in under any circumstance they overdose it or abuse it they could unleash a devastating force that no living creature can escape it.

Although, Manny believes that these two Dragons of Frost and Gale is the solution but can only mean these two being will suffer a high burden on their shoulders. The wise Manny knows that these two chosen ones will bring about the change before anyone can realize it.

The Guardians are wondering when the chosen ones will come about. Manny answered with the word of wisdom.

"Full of moon, glittering whites of snow, it can be happiness, or it can be deadly, an egg will hatch, and a white snow Dragon is born." Manny paused as he saw another vision and spoke again.

"Full of moon, wind of gentle caress the land, but it is fierce, and an egg will hatch and fire auburn Dragoness are born."

And just as Manny predicts it, one egg hatch on the night of a full moon, a Dragon of white snow squeak as soon as he was freed from his egg shell. The other egg hatched on the night of a full moon where wind dances in Autumn trees, a little Dragoness of stunning auburn scale squeaked as she breathes in her first air.

Years have passed since the defeat of Pitch; Dragons and Dragonesses are living their life peacefully and with the summer scenery to add, making their day peaceful and relaxing.

Well, except this.

"JACK! GET YOUR SCALY ARSE BACK TO TRAINING FIELD BEFORE I WHOOP YA TO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Aster roar as he searches for that good for nothing Jack that keep escaping from his training and the more he search, the more time has been wasted.

Aster grumbled and continue to totter and sniff to look for Jack. So, where is Jack? Well, he's in the training field! So, why is he there when he escaped in the first place? Let's go and find out.

Jack Frost is known to be a mischievous, master prankster, his love for fun that never cease. Jack is pure white Dragon as if he were kissed by the snow; his sharp and powerful talons are colored light blue as his four horns, and it were curved backward. He has a frost-like pattern on his skin and ice blue eyes filling only with playful mischievousness.

He tricked Aster into thinking that he is escaping his training, and all he did is he flies away while Aster hot on his tail he quickly dove into the many trees and hide and let out a puff of Frost to make a clone out of it and the clone fly away, and Aster chasing the Jack clone while he snickers for falling into his trick so easily.

"Poor Kangaroo, he's so predictable." He mutters and snicker at the same time before he flies to the training field.

Why is he go back? Well, driving Aster away was his main objective but the ultimate objective was the aftermath of his prank.

He arrived on Training Field where everything is well-equipped with practice dummies, obstacle courses, target practice, etc. but there are also to practice their elements till they can harness its true power; there's meditation, be one with nature, and if they truly come to understand their element then they become the master.

This Training Field belongs to everyone and also for the Guardians; he walks back where he took off and running till he found where he was looking for, the very reason he drives Aster away. Jack Frost is madly in love with sarcastic, smart-mouthed, kind, generous, and most beautiful Dragoness in the whole land, Helena Horrendous Haddock III.

There standing and waiting for Aster's return while she is grooming her wing, and Jack made droopy eyes as he recall the day he met her.

Jack Frost was out doing pranks on unexpected and unfortunate Dragons when by some sick twist of fate he was chosen to be a Guardian by none other King Manny. He disgustingly refused to be one of those goodie, goodie heroes because he is not one that's for sure. He is snowballs and fun-times not hard-work and deadline. He is not Guardian material.

But, Manny the great and wise King believe that Jack has something inside that's unique, and he believes that he can do good things. Jack didn't take his words by heart; he is not a Guardian, and he never will be. He was about to say it when something caught his eyes that's hide behind an overly large Dragon, peeking out shyly as she stares at Jack.

A Dragoness of auburn skin of breathtaking fire, her body, is small and lanky, not yet matured to adulthood. But, what got Jack mesmerized is those eyes she possesses has unbelievable emerald green eyes the world has ever seen. Eyes that shame the trees eyes greener than grass he walks on, eyes that trapped Jack by her gaze like he's in a trance, and he could avert it away even if he wants it.

Jack was snapped out of his trance when Manny spoke to him with knowing eyes, the wise Dragon asked Jack one more time, and Jack hesitate and unsure, but when his eyes glance at the little Dragoness again, seeing her away from the large Dragon and look at him with a look of hope to say this one single word. Then all the unsureness lifted from Jack, and he answers yes without hesitation.

So, it's clear why Jack joined the Guardian community service to protect their fellow people, only one slight glitch in whole protecting thing…there's nothing threatening to protect them from. I mean; Pitch is gone, no more nightmares and fear, so what's the point of recruiting a new Guardian. They are completely safe, and they have no reason to worry about anything.

Although, there's pretty hot Dragoness is grooming right in front of him with such loveliness who doesn't want to pass that sweet thing.

He shook all the leaves off of his body, clean the dirt away, and then look at his reflection from a nearby lake, seeing his horn all looking blue, sharp with a small twist at the tip and his fangs looking pearly white. In other word, he's looking good.

With that, he strolls with a winning smirk and charming personality to win Helena's heart. He totters to her where her back is facing Jack as she continues to groom unnoticed by Jack's walking behind her.

As soon as Jack is inches away from her, he suavely spoke to her.

"Hey~ how you doin`? I can't help but to notice that you look incredible, baby~" Helena halt her grooming and turn to look at Jack with a deadpan face and Jack instantly melt as he stares at this green iris that he loves.

"Honestly, Frost, is as you were hatched to make Master Aster more furious." She said and look at Jack, and he is not responding but his face look goofy causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yo! Snow-Pixie...are you brain dead or something? Wake up!" her honey-sweet voice cutting Jack's thought and looking up in surprise.

Helena is not at least surprised by Jack; she is used to his annoying childish antics. Nothing has changed since the first time they met and became Guardians in training, but could he at least take these matters seriously, and getting Aster to chase a faker isn't helping at all.

"Aster will come back and when he do he is going to kill you mercilessly." She exclaimed dully.

"Your dull humor never cease, and I'm not afraid of that show-off. He's thinks too highly of himself always telling me what to do and what not if you ask me. It's no picnic." Then Jack huff as he recalls every crucial training that seem physically impossible.

"I swear he was doing all these trail to make me lose on purpose that villainous Kangaroo." She holds in her giggle so it won't encourage him.

"Master Aster, is an excellent master and a great Guardian he just does what is best for us, Frost. Aren't you giving him a hard time?" Helena's face expression change into little worry and hope that he could stop. Jack invisibly flinch when he saw her big green eyes; he became irresistible to her eyes.

He will puke himself by thinking this, but he does give the Kangaroo too much hard time; he was just doing his job as a Guardian, and he's a good Dragon when he wants to be. He feels bad just a tiny bit and a little at fault, but he really want to spend more time with Helena since they only spend in training together, and he needed to build something more than just acquaintances. Helena is truly special to Jack, and she means so much to him that it scared him so much yet it makes him the happiest Dragon of all the land. His frosty heart crackle by Helena and he desired her, he craved for her; he…loved her for long.

"Frost, are you all right?" Again he was snapping out and look at Helena's concern gaze.

"I-I'm fine, I was just…thinking!" He uses the cover-up.

"That's dangerous, Snowflake" She joked, and Jack nervously laugh as a replay. Then, his thought start to gather up like a water-filled cup. All his charms and his suaveness appear to left him, and he feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach, mind is racing like crazy, and his heart is hammering as if it tries to break free from its cage. Inside of his jaw is dry like sandpaper and his words are choking in his throat if this what confessing feels like then its worse than Aster's training session. But, he wants to say it, or he will regret it.

"Helena," he got her attention when she looks straight to his eyes. Meadow green clash ice blue and he feel the rush of blood entering on his scale cheeks which Helena quickly notice it.

"Frost! Your face is red! Are you coming down with a fever?" She got close to his face…too close for comfort that Jack's hammering heart doubled in speed.

"I'm okay, okay, really, but there is something I wanted to tell you for…well since I've been urgently joined the Guardians." He's glad to see Helena she haves her eyes and ears all pointing directly to him, not to turn away.

Helena is surely worried about Jack, yes, Jack is obnoxious, trouble-magnet, always late for training uncaringly, and always slacking off. But, she deeply knows that Jack is not all that bad; she can tell that he's good at heart.

"What is it, Jack?" hearing her said his name gave him the shudder in so best way, but he needs to focus now, or he'll lose his chance.

"It's sort of like a big thing that I've been meaning to tell you, and it always get…trapped somehow." He chuckled uneasily as Helena giggle softly and soften her face waiting for Jack to say next. Jack gulp and gather the courage he has.

"Helena…I…" oh no, it trapped again, but he can't give, he refuses, he must say those words.

"I-I, what I was going to say is…is," then he got lost in those eyes, those beautiful, gorgeous greens that seem to warm his soul like fire they sparkle like pure gems, and when he got closer there is golden rings hugging around her pupils. He didn't notice it before, and now they are more than beautiful. They are perfection.

Helena is gazing back at Jack with concern before she changes it into something almost close to sleeping and dream while her eyes are open. She studies the detail on Jack's face carefully that she never realizes before. He has nice jaw, it not too sharp, or too soft, but somewhere in between. His scale is shining by the ray of sun that she can silver lining glittering, and then those eyes have a pattern of a snowflake as took a closer look, and they are breathtaking.

They are leaning closer and closer till their lips are inches apart, and one of them spoke, and that is Jack.

"Helena, there's one word that I can describe you."

"What is it?" she whispers.

"It is…" and then something invades his view right beside Helena, it looks like eyes, narrowed, pupils thinned like sharp daggers, and they are green but not like Helena's eyes but acid green looking angry. Next, he notices that around the eyes it's connected with something scaly and it is black with gray patterns, and it growls…oh shit!

"Toothless!" Jack yowled.

"Toothless?" Helena was taken back when he said his name, and right then she hears a growl coming from behind, and when she turns around to see, she turns stiffly.

"Toothless! What're you doing here?" She didn't mean to screech, but she was as surprised as Jack.

Toothless is not surprised and livid at Jack. Toothless is Helena's older brother, he is taller than Jack with an impressive height, powerful, and ready to dig his talons on Jack on harassing his baby sister.

"Toothless~ I didn't know you would come early." Jack is in deep trouble now, now that Helena's overprotective brother is here with the tendency to kill. Toothless's pupils become deadly slit as he growls lowly and angry.

"I wasn't supposed to come here but when I saw Master Aster chasing down a snow globe, and it got me thinking that you alone with my sister and look and behold, you already sexually harassing her." He is seething with rage that spark of white electricity is coming out between his fangs. Did I mention that he's a Rumble element?

"What!? No, I would never, you got it all wrong!" Jack bawled.

"He wasn't doing that! What made you conclude to something so elaborate?" Helena screeched.

"Helena, stay back while I deal with him." He hiss as he ignored Helena's protest as he advances to Jack.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, buddy. Can we talk about this?"

"Hm, no, I prefer to shred into pieces and scatter your remaining pieces where no one can ever find them." He hiss as he said.

"Toothless, stop it at once." Her protest is unheard by her brother.

"Would you chill out? I would never do anything to hurt her." Jack is objecting Toothless for accusing him wrongly as he stood his ground and not backing away.

"Chill out? You were trying to take advantage on her in her weak state."

"No, I wasn't, weren't you listening at all? We were just…talking." It was half true, and the rest of the half are confession but if he tells him that he will fry him to the coal.

"And you think I would believe in the word of a deadweight like you? You cause nothing but trouble because you are trouble in every letter." He growls, and Jack flinch as his heart clench.

That was really uncalled for, to say those words that hurt him the worse. A pain never leave him but stay in him like a leech. He really never mean to cause trouble or hurt anyone, he was only having fun, showing a grand time, and overall he love to see young hatchlings screeching in joy when Jack arrived to deliver the best of fun. That's all he does bring joy, it was plainly innocent, but no one can see that because they are too busy sprouting colorful words about how bad Jack is influencing on hatchlings.

Jack never knew why everyone dislikes him this much, but he hates them for making him feel hurt and alone, because of them no one will ever come near him or play with him for being fearful of a Frost power, which is another thing being bad. He had no one, and most of all he doesn't know or remember of he had a family and if he did have one what could have happened to them? Did they leave him because of his powers? Didn't they love him? The more he thinks, the more pain increases.

Helena is shocked and upset at Toothless for saying such cruel things to Jack, no one can see just how lonely Jack because of them.

"THOOTHLESS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" she roars so loud that the ground shook, and her Gust followed her by her fury.

Finally, Toothless has the decency to turn around to face his sister and flinch when he sees her outraged by his manner. Toothless knew what he did and said might have been overrated, but that was the truth, but Helena doesn't think so.

"You shouldn't say those to Jack, just because what people have said. You should know better than anyone,"

"I was just looking out for you."

"I don't need to be look after. I'm not a hatchling anymore!" before Toothless can make a comeback when a commanding and very familiar voice stop them.

"That is enough!" Aster land right beside the arguing siblings as he folds his wings, he glance each of them and not say another word out of them and spoke.

"I don't want hear any of ya, and you," then, Aster look at Jack.

"Will talk about it later?" He said before he glances at Toothless.

"Go home, mate, and tell your Father that will be home later for…special training." He provides Toothless an excuse so that Jack won't get in trouble more than he is now. Toothless scoffed but agreed and walk away, but not before he gives Jack a good glance/glare, then he flies away and disappear through the sky.

Aster looks down at his Dragoness student to see her head bend down, and when he looks at Jack, his head turn away, but he can clearly see the hurt in his eyes as his claws digs the earth beneath him and ice scatter.

Aster's impassive face softening at the poor sight; the ice Dragon suffers, and he still suffers, and he understands how he feels. He too didn't have a family; he had lost them long ago, leaving him all alone, but he had met North, Toothiana, and Sandy and he never felt lonely anymore. But, Jack has suffered far worse than he is, and he thought that there is nothing for him to be saved…till everything changes when he starts slowly but surely developed much better because of Helene. It seems when he's in Helena's presence, so hope has shined him strongly for him, but Toothless has to come and ruin it by bringing his worse memories. He is sure that Jack will pull through he always does.

"Alright, you all, let's get back to training." Aster broke the intense silence as he snapped their thought.

Helena nodded; she is not mood to complain or to argue so training will probably make her forget this whole thing that happen a few minutes ago, and Jack didn't see but came along with them without objection.

Aster took the lead to take to a different part as Jack and Helena followed their Master, Helena glance at Jack. What will she say to him? She must apologize for what her brother has said, but she doesn't know how. She feels like sinking when she sees Jack sad this way.

Jack feels he was being observed turn to glance at Helena, who she still stares at Jack. She look apologetic and worry about him because his heart to warm a bit that made him smile ever so softly, and Helena smiles back, feeling relieved.

Aster glance and grin to see those youngling are in good spirit again before he turn ahead and get them to whoop them into shape.

Under the Earth where dark and only dark lives under without a peek of light to penetrate. The place reek with evil and wickedness and drink on the weak like fine wine, and crushing their spirits in enjoyment.

However, it cannot escape for they are trapped for as long as it remembered, and it screeched and screamed for blood revenge on the one who imprisoned. King Manny, the Dragon King.

Then, out of nowhere, a malicious laugh echo through the darkness as a Dragon about the size of Manny appeared.

He has the blackest skin; talon and horn are gray, and golden pair of eyes that could make the bravest of warriors to yellow-belly cowards.

He is fear itself, he brings the nightmare to his victim torturing their mind and spirit till they crumble. He is Dragon of darkness, the spreader of fear, the Nightmare King, Pitch Black.

Pitch continue laughing for he can feel Manny's magic seal is weakening, and that's can only mean that very, very soon he and fear will soon be free after so long been confined under the dirt and soon they will bring his reign of terror to take the world as a great ruler.

"Yes~ it won't be long now. I will finish what I started and unleash my nightmares till the world is covered in darkness…but, we must destroy him first; we must destroy Manny and his precious Guardians and the world is mine for the taking." He laugh that he can't wait to begin his plan.

* * *

TADA! I'm so so so so so sorry for taking longer than I expected, a lot of happening with me and being busy and whatnot and again I'm so sorry for not getting it soon. You probably noticed that I didn't make it one-shot as you thought so I made into more than one and next time I will post the next chapter much sooner, okay, enjoy and wait for the exciting adventure of How to Court Your Dragoness.


End file.
